Talk:Demonic Flesh
Can a necro tell us if the health is increased or scaled up? As such, is it decreased or scaled down after it ends? i.e. if your health before it ends is 50 and you lose back the 100 it gave, does that kill you, or send you to 1 hit points like Endure Pain or SCALE your health back? --Karlos 19:16, 24 October 2005 (EST) "(Its still better to have e.g. 90% of -more- health, but in some situations this can be a draw back.)" I have no idea what this sentence is trying to say. But I'm sure that "its" should be "it's" and "e.g." is misused in this sentence structure. Past that I get lost. --Nkuvu 23:06, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :Actually, I don't think any of the section made sense. I rewrote it (and removed the recent bit, which made no sense at all). --Fyren 23:14, 29 December 2005 (UTC) Factions Trainer? Is this available from any trainer in Cantha? I've searched the wiki and elsewhere on the web and I don't see it. Thanks. :Since it's a core skill, yes. It's been hard for the wiki to get trainer information ever since the patch that made it so trainers offer any normal skill you've previously unlocked. --68.142.14.40 04:25, 26 June 2006 (CDT) health when i tryd it and my health droped it killed me that would be why you don't sac health at low lvls How is Illusion of Weakness related? --Rickyvantof 21:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) Copying? If you were to Arcane Echo this, would you increase your maximum health twice, or would you just reapply the skill, without any difference (except for sacrificing the health twice) --mer 13:33, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :As with any other enchantment, you cannot apply it twice on yourself. That would be like echo mending :P Silver Sunlight 10:18, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::So it would pwn everything? --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 03:51, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::wtf, silver sunlight, I run echo demonic flesh on my war all the time...works great, keeps my health up really high. Don't go telling people things until you've tested it yourself. Try it...arcane echo demonic flesh, demonic flesh, signet of stamina, endurance.--Carmine 11:17, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Liar. Arcane Echo = Mesmer. Demonic Flesh = Necro. Signet of Stamina = Warrior. Phael. XD 87.81.136.71 11:19, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::: ^Forgot to log in, sorry. Anyway, tried Echo AND Arcane Echo on Demonic Flesh, only useable once.EDIT: Forgot to sign, that time. *Rolls eyes loudly* -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 11:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::How do you roll your eyes "loudly"? Do you have some strange eye disorder we should know about? --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 02:53, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's pretty easy actually. Are you trying to say that you cant do it? Mr IP 02:58, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, uhm. You may just have to trust me on that. -- '[[User:Scareth|'Scar']]' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 16:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) 1 energy cost? This skill has energy cost of 1????? i thought energy costs were multiples of 5 :They changed some Necro skills, because they made Soul Reaping rubbish. -- '[[User:Scareth|'Scar']]' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 19:32, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Not like necros really needed it. Especially not on the skills that were unused, I mean, buffed. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:33, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, soul reaping and rubbish in the same sentence. Lord of all tyria 19:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, ok, they TRIED to make it rubbish... I'm sure it's bugged, it keeps giving me energy. *Smiles innocently* -- '[[User:Scareth|'Scar']]' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 19:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It still rocks, it was just over-powered from the beginning ^^ Lord of all tyria 19:49, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::If they had kept on their original stance of NOT making skills for the soul reaping attribute, perhaps not. '''Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:50, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Health bonus replaced for... I can't understand why they changed it the way they did. It is just illogical. To use it effectively, you have get into a group at melee range, but you no longer have the health to do so. You don't have a buffer skill to boost your health anymore. The best thing was that you'd have a health boost that wasn't affected by DP if you died, which is now lost. And necros don't have the armor for damage reduction. I guess this was just another blow for touch necros. And also, even at 18 blood magic the damage isn't even enough that you could be a bomb running into a group of enemies and kill them. So a skill that was useful in some situations, is now rubbish. For necromancers anyway. Maybe a fast striking (read skill using) sin will find a use for it. :...Lol, touch necros. Try making a build your profession is good at. :The health bonus was shit. The AoE not hitting your direct target is possibly worse. In PvP, okay, but why not in PvE? Meh, in the end it's only for Sins, Dervs and Warriors anyhow, and they don't need it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Touch necros relied very much on the extra health points, for the same reason mentioned above: as a compensation of their lack of defence. And the new damage bonus is way too low to make it useful. Should have been something like: '... the next 1-3-5 hits do 40-50-60 damage to adjacent enemies and the enchantment ends'. :::That's way too much damage for a (non-elite) skill what you're saying there. What, 5 quick waves of 60 armor ignoring damage by spamming flare or the likes?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Flare would deal PBAoE Adjacent range damage once every 1.75sec. Now take a look at Savannah Heat. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Flare is prolly the most spammable spell there is, and no non-elite spell should rival the damage of a powerful elite. Which is exactly what the OP said with his 40-50-60 damage range.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Whatever, Searing Heat. PBAoE adjacent is pretty terrible unless solo. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC)